


What I Never Learned In Study Hall

by EzReality



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (probably), Aden is Clarke's brother, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, HSAU, High School AU, Nerd!Lexa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Typical High School Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzReality/pseuds/EzReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods hate each other. At least that’s what everyone in their friend group, hell even their school, assumes. And while that isn’t necessarily true, they never really bothered to correct everyone. But behind closed doors, the general assumption of their relationship, or lack thereof, couldn’t actually be further from the truth.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Clarke and Finn have been together for six months, Lexa and Costia have been together for nearly two years. When Clarke sees Finn and Costia cheating together she knows that she has to tell Lexa. But while she isn’t really all that in love with Finn, she knows that Lexa is head over heels for Costia. She knows the news will break Lexa’s heart. And while she isn’t wrong about that, Clarke nor anybody else for that matter, could have guessed what would happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_18:27_ **

**_Princess_ **

_What time are you coming over tonight? ;)_

**_18:35_ **

**_Finn_ **

_Sorry princess, the last two weeks have been intense, I think I’m just going to have an early night. Next weekend? ;)_

Clarke lets out a frustrated sigh and withdraws her hand from where it had slowly been roaming around under the waistband of her shorts.

She was really looking forward to seeing her boyfriend tonight. Not because she really missed him or anything like that, after all he’d only been away for two weeks on some football training camp. No, she was looking forward to it because she was feeling frisky all day and really needed some form of release.

She’s been with Finn for around six months now. For most people that would mean things were getting pretty serious, emotionally at least, but it wasn’t really like that for Clarke. Even after the months of being together, going out on dates and everything, she just didn’t really feel an intense emotional connection to the school’s ‘star’ football player. Don’t get her wrong, she likes him as a person and everything, but their relationship is more about the physical, than the emotional, to her at least.

Which is why she isn’t ‘hurt’ that he is apparently bailing on her to have an early night, even after he promised that he’d spend the night when he got back from the training camp. It more just annoyed her that she’d have to go even longer without any form of sexual satisfaction.

She’s been considered breaking up with Finn a bit recently. Especially after a couple weeks before the training camp, he started acting, strange.

He’s been acting distant, in the emotional sense. Which when Clarke thinks about it, is usually how she acts, because in the relationship, he’s usually the one who’s all lovey dovey over her, not the other way around. Which really shouldn’t bother her, seeing as she is pretty much just in it for the sex, but for some reason it annoys her greatly, and even though they were still having sex regularly, she felt like she was the one putting in all the work, while he just went along for the ride.

Then on top of that was the fact that he had pretty much ignored her for the past two weeks while he was away. Which sure, football camp means he’s going to be busy most days, but he’d barely even taken the time to message her when he did have time to relax.

She feels that even though she may not be in love with him, with the amount of effort she puts into their sex life, the least she deserves is for him to make the effort to satisfy her needs as well, which apparently isn’t going to be happening tonight anymore.

Clarke decides that she isn’t in the mood to play the understanding girlfriend, and sends off a quick reply text with an annoyed huff.

 

**_18:37_ **

**_Princess_ **

_Whatever, have a nice night._

She doesn’t bother waiting for a reply.

With that done, and her frisky mood practically ruined, she decides to head down stairs and grab a glass of water to help fight the summer heat.

When she gets down to the kitchen she finds her mother hanging up the phone and turning to her with a surprised smile.

“Hey Clarke, I thought Finn would be here tonight?”

“Yeah, so did I.” Clarke mutters under her breath and rolls her eyes when Abby shoots her a concerned look.

“Everything okay Clarke?” Her mother asks her softly.

_‘No Mom. I’m horny as fuck, and even though I put out like champ, my boyfriend decided that he’d rather have an early night than come and have the best sex of his life.’_ She thinks bitterly before swallowing down her frustration and adopting a fake smile.

“Yeah everything’s fine. I’m probably just going to watch a movie and have an early night.” She decides and puts the now empty glass in the sink.

“Before you settle down, could you do me a favour and pick your brother up from the movies? He went with some of his friends from school and they should be getting out soon. I’d go myself but I just got called in to the hospital and your dad has to work overnight.” Abby asks with a pleading smile.

Clarke doesn’t particularly want to, because even though she’s calmed down from her earlier mood, she’s still feeling resentful towards life. She feels like she’s been rejected, and that’s not a feeling that Clarke Griffin likes.

But, being the good daughter that she is, she sucks it up and nods.

“Sure, I’ll just go get changed. What time does his movie finish?”

Abby gives a thankful smile as she picks up her keys and moves towards the door. “The movie finishes at seven, I’ll let him know to text you when he gets out. Thanks Clarke, have a good night.”

Clarke heads back up to her room to change out of her short shorts and loose fitting tee-shirt. Even though she’s just going to pick up her brother from the movies, she decides that she wants to feel good about herself, so she slips into her favourite pair of underwear and picks out the matching bra. She follows that up with a pair of tight fitting black ripped skinny jeans that she knows makes her ass look great, and rounds out the outfit with a cute red crop top that shows off her flat stomach.

Dressed to impress and already feeling a bit better about herself, Clarke makes her way towards the local cinema and waits in her car for her brother’s text. She has about ten minutes to kill, so she just turns the radio on and hums along to the latest top hits.

A few minutes later she spots a familiar car in her peripheral vision and on instinct ducks back a little into her seat. The car pulls into a parking space and stops a few spots away from where she is parked.

She sees her boyfriend getting out confirming her suspicion that it’s his car, and he quickly walks around the front to open the passenger door.

Her mouth drops open and her eyes go wide when the next thing she sees is a girl getting out and pushing him back against the side of the car, then leaning up to kiss him passionately. Suddenly their positions are reversed and now Finn is the one pushing the girl against the car and continuing their heated make out session.

“What the fuck…?” Clarke mutters under her breath, feeling her blood boil.

She gasps when Finn moves to the girl’s neck and she gets a clear view of the girl he’s apparently cheating on her with. The reason behind the gasp is because she knows exactly who the other girl is.

And if Clarke wasn’t pissed off before, she’s bloody furious now.

She grabs her phone and snaps a couple quick photos as evidence, making sure that both of them are easily identifiable before they stop their make out session and head towards the entrance to the cinema.

Without a second thought, Clarke opens the messaging app on her phone and starts up a new message with a number that not many people would believe she has on her phone.

 

**_18:57_ **

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_Are you home at the moment?_

She puts her phone back down and takes a deep breath to calm herself.

She knows she should probably feel hurt, but she doesn’t. All she feels is angry and inadequate.

_‘What the fuck does she have that I don’t?’_ She wonders to herself bitterly.

Thankfully though, before she can lose herself down the road of self-doubt, she hears the door opening next to her, and sees her little brother getting into the car with a big smile on his face.

“I was about to text you, but I saw your car from the entrance.” He announces, getting into the car and doing up his seat belt.

“Hey buddy, how was the movie with your friends?” She asks cheerily, not for the first time that day adopting a fake happy expression.

He buys it easily enough and just smiles back.

“It was great, thanks for picking me up Clarke.”

“Anything for my baby brother.” She grins and he pouts as she ruffles his hair playfully.

She drives Aden back to their house, listening as her brother excitedly gives her a rundown about the movie he saw.

As she is pulling into the driveway, she checks her phone and sees that her earlier message has a reply.

 

**_18.59_ **

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_Yes I am… Why…?_

**_19:08_ **

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_I’m coming over, be there in 5._

She doesn’t bother waiting for a reply and just locks her phone before turning to Aden.

“I’ve gotta go see a friend about something, Mom got called into the hospital, but she shouldn’t be home to late. I’ll probably be back before her anyway.” She tells him.

“I’ll be fine.” He scoffs in mock offence. “Thanks again for the lift.” He smiles before jumping out and closing the door behind him.

On the drive to Lexa’s house, she thinks about their ‘friendship’ and how it has been over the past years that they’ve known each other.

They both belong to the same group of friends, but basically everyone was of the opinion that Clarke and Lexa hate each other. And while this isn’t necessarily true, they’ve never bothered to really correct everyone’s opinions.

The assumption that they can’t stand each other stems from their strikingly similar personalities. They’re both strong willed and opinionative, and certainly not afraid to stand up for what they believe in. While for the most part, they believed in the same ideals, it’s the little things that cause the arguments.

And with both of them being so passionate, every little difference of opinion ends up being a full blown battle of wills, which in turn usually gets rather loud.

Clarke doesn’t hate Lexa though, as everyone assumes. She actually respects the girl quite a lot. She doesn’t know a single person other than Lexa who is so strong willed and sticks to what they believe. And even though they disagree sometimes, Clarke finds it, refreshing.

The respect that she has for the other girl is also the exact reason that she’s on her way to Lexa’s house right now.

In Clarke’s case, catching Finn cheating on her isn’t her ideal way to finish the summer break, but she knows that she’ll get over it soon enough. She may be pissed off, have a bruised ego and feel insecure for a while, but she knows it will be nothing to what Lexa will feel.

She could always just not tell Lexa, she realises, but Clarke couldn’t do that to the other girl. She knows that Lexa is in love with Costia, that much is obvious just from seeing the way she looks at her, which is exactly why Clarke decided that Lexa deserves to know.

If Costia is willing to let Lexa be so in love with her, and just take it all for granted, then she doesn’t deserve her, and Lexa certainly deserves better.

With those final thoughts hardening her resolve, she pulls into Lexa’s driveway, parks her car, gets out and makes her way to the front door before knocking and waiting.

 

* * *

 

Lexa sadly lets out a breath while looking down at her phone.

She’s been sitting there for a while now, fifteen minutes in fact, not that she’s been keeping time. She just knows because of the time stamp next to the message that she’s read multiple times since receiving it fiftee-, now sixteen minutes ago.

 

**_18:10_ **

**_Cos <3_ **

_Oh shit. Lex I totally forgot that you were going to come over tonight. I promised that I’d go with my mom and dad to my grandparents for dinner… I’m so sorry :/_

Lexa let’s out another depressed sigh. It’s been two weeks since she’s seen her girlfriend and she really misses her. In the almost two years since they’ve been together they’ve never been apart for so long, and while neither of them are clingy, they both tend to enjoy each other’s company.

She knew that her girlfriend was really excited about going to cheer camp, alongside the school’s football training camp, so she was happy for her as well, but she wasn’t looking forward to missing her for the last couple weeks of their summer break.

Now that the break was pretty much over, she was hoping to spend the night with Costia before they had to go back to school, but now it looks like that idea is off the table. If it were any of Costia’s other relatives she could have just gone with them, but her grandparents were old fashioned, and not very approving of their favourite granddaughters relationship.

When Lexa realises that another few minutes have passed and she still hasn’t sent a reply, she tries to suppress her sadness and starts typing out a reply.

 

**_18:30_ **

**_Lexa <3_ **

_Its okay Cos. I was really looking forward to seeing you tonight though. I miss you. But we’ll see each other at school tomorrow I guess._

A reply comes moments later.

 

**_18:31_ **

**_Cos <3_ **

_I love you <3_

**_18:30_ **

**_Lexa <3_ **

_I love you too. X_

With her night’s schedule suddenly opening up, she decides to head down stairs and put a movie on the flat screen TV in the family room.

She always feels strange whenever she’s home alone in such a large house. She loves her family, and the life that they provide for her, but sometimes she just feels overwhelmed by how much empty space there seems to be surrounding her, especially when her parents are away on business and she has the whole house to herself.

Entering the room she goes straight for the DVD cabinet and pulls out her box set of Lord of The Rings. A guilty pleasure that only her parents know she has. She pulls out the second movie, her favourite of the three, and slides it in, before dropping down onto the couch and pressing play.

She spends the next twenty minutes like that, relaxing on the comfortable couch and watching her all-time favourite movie, before jumping with fright when her phone vibrates loudly on the table next to her, breaking her immersion from the movie and making her scoff at herself for jumping due to something so ridiculous.

Her eyebrows raise in confusion when she sees the name on her lock screen, not really expecting a message from Clarke Griffin out of all people. Curious as to why the blonde was messaging her, she pauses the movie and unlocks her phone.

 

**_18:57_ **

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_Are you home at the moment?_

 

Lexa doesn’t really understand why Clarke would message her randomly like that, but curiosity gets the best of her so she ends up replying after only a few moments of hesitation.

 

**_18.59_ **

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_Yes I am… Why…?_

She leaves the movies paused, and gets up to get a drink from the kitchen. While doing so, she thinks about her ‘unique’ relationship with the blonde girl known as Clarke Griffin.

If you asked anyone from school, they would probably- definitely say that they both hated each other. But for Lexa, and she’s pretty sure for Clarke, that isn’t really the case.

Lexa actually respects the blonde quite a bit, and she is pretty sure that the respect is mutual. They’ve just never bothered to really correct the rumours that they hate each other.

It’s too much fun to argue with the blonde. Nobody else really stands up to her the same way that Clarke does, and nobody else is a match for her when it comes to expressing an opinion, so she finds the blonde rather refreshing.

If she was completely honest with herself, she would even go as far as to say that she saw the blonde as a friend. They both ran in the same circles after all. Hell she even had a crush on the blonde when they first met, it died down when Costia asked her out, and she said yes, but she’d still never admit to the crush ever actually existing, not out loud anyway. It would be way too… scandalous, for her liking.

Lexa makes it back to where she left her phone and frowns when she sees that she hasn’t gotten a reply yet. She decides to just go back to watching her movie, which in hindsight was probably a mistake because a few minutes later she jumps again and curses at her damn phone for scaring the shit out of her twice in one night.

**_19:08_ **

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_I’m coming over, be there in 5._

If she wasn’t confused before, she certainly is now, but she decides to just go with it and see what Clarke wanted. She had nothing better to do with her night anymore so she figures she has nothing to lose.

She decides it’s not worth continuing on with the movie yet so she just leaves it paused and waits for Clarke’s arrival.

Just as Clarke’s message said, five minutes later Lexa hears a car pull into the driveway and a few moments after that, she hears someone knocking on her door.

 

* * *

 

“Lexa. Hi.” Clarke greets, somewhat awkwardly when Lexa pulls the door open.

“Clarke.” The brunette nods in greeting. “What can I do for you?”

Lexa notices the way Clarke seems slightly nervous and also a bit annoyed. It just makes her even more curious as to what’s going on.

“Do you mind if I come in?” Clarke asks after a moment of the two just observing each other through Lexa’s front door.

Lexa contemplates the request for a few moments before stepping aside and allowing Clarke into her home. She leads them into the living area and turns when she hears Clarke chuckle softly to herself.

“I always knew you were a nerd.” Clarke says, though there is no malice in her words.

Lexa is confused for a moment before she remembers what’s currently paused on the TV and she blushes slightly before reaching for the remote and turning the display off.

“You’re the one who wore a Slytherin robe to Raven’s fancy dress birthday last year.” Lexa scoffs in reply, though just like Clarke, her words hold no malice, just playful teasing that you’d expect between two friends.

“Fair point.” Clarke laughs and Lexa smiles slightly before her face returns to a stoic mask when she notices Clarke looking nervous again.

“Is something wrong Clarke?” She asks.

Clarke takes a breath, not really knowing how to go about telling somebody that the girl she’s in love with is cheating on her.

“I… I need to tell you something.” She admits slowly, hesitantly. “Something that you’re not going to want to hear. Hell, I don’t even really want to be the one to tell you this, but I respect you too much to just not say anything.”

Lexa leans back against the edge of the couch, now feeling slightly nervous herself at the seriousness in Clarke’s tone.

“Okay… What is it?” Lexa asks cautiously.

“I… Earlier this evening I…” Clarke takes a frustrate breath and runs her hands through her blonde hair. “Fuck this is such bullshit.”

Lexa is a mix of curiousness, confusion and nervousness at the moment. Seeing Clarke, such a strong willed and articulate person so riled up like this is definitely a warning sign that something bad is coming.

Clarke takes in another breath to compose herself before locking eyes with Lexa and giving her what she can only assume is an apologetic look.

“About half an hour ago I was picking my little brother up from the cinema when I saw Finn and Costia get out of his car and make out, quite heatedly, before heading into the movies together…” Clarke blurts out, deciding to just get it out as soon as quickly as possible.

Out of everything that Lexa was expecting to hear, that wasn’t even on the list of possibilities. So when Clarke looks to her for a response she just stares back blankly not really knowing what to say.

Her first reaction and admittedly probably not the best she’s ever had, mostly driven by instinct, sees her closing the distance between the two off them and slapping the blonde’s cheek rather angrily.

“How dare you make an accusation like that and try to belittle my relationship.” She seethes furiously.

Clarke clenches her jaw and raises a hand to massage her cheek tenderly. She wants to fight back, because Clarke Griffin doesn’t take shit like that from anybody. But at the same time, she knows that this is going to be a whole lot harder for the brunette, so she lets it slide. This time.

“I’m going to pretend that didn’t happen, because I know this isn’t going to be easy for you. But before you decide to slap me again, maybe you should take a look at this.” Clarke says evenly. Trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice, while passing her phone to the brunette.

Lexa takes the phone from her and continues to glare for a few seconds before looking down reluctantly.

“Oh my god.” She gasps, eyes going wide when she sees what Clarke is showing her.

Her first instinct is deny the obvious proof in front of her and take her anger out on Clarke again. But there isn’t much she can do to deny photo evidence of her girlfriend, the girl who she’s in love with, the girl who’s supposed to be in love with her, cheating on her.

She stumbles back until she finds herself sitting on the couch, bent over with her face in her hands to hide the tears, that she has no doubt are already streaming down her cheeks.

“Hey, come on now, don’t cry.” Clarke says awkwardly, coming over to sit next to the brunette. She starts rubbing her back softly when she hears a faint sob break the silence.

Clarke’s heart breaks for Lexa in that moment. Lexa who is so strong willed and passionate, who she has never seen like this before, who is now hiding her face and sobbing quietly after finding out that her girlfriend is cheating on her.

Clarke’s not really sure what she should do, so she ends up just putting her hand around Lexa’s shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze of reassurance. It seems to be the right thing to do because in the next moment, Lexa has turned and is now leaning into the blonde while crying quietly.

It’s kind of awkward for both of them, neither knowing what do or what to say to the other, but they make do for the time being. Clarke feels terrible that she had to break this kind of news to Lexa in the first place, but stands by her decision. She knows it was the right thing to do.

Eventually, Lexa’s breathing slows down and the tears stop falling from her eyes. Clarke is convinced that the brunette has fallen asleep, but she’s proven wrong when she hears Lexa speak. She can barely make out the words because they’re so quiet.

“I’m sorry…”

Clarke’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion and she turns slightly, trying and failing to look at Lexa who’s still hiding her face in her hands.

“Sorry for what?”

“I shouldn’t have slapped you.” Lexa admits, feeling guilty. It wasn’t Clarke’s fault and she knows she shouldn’t have reacted in such a way, but she just couldn’t accept the idea of Costia cheating on her. It’s bitterly ironic now that she thinks about it.

“It’s fine, honestly.” Clarke reassures, giving her shoulder another gentle squeeze.

“It’s not though… You’re in the same position as I am here. God, I didn’t even think about it until just now that you’re being cheated on as well.” Lexa scolds herself, causing Clarke to frown. “I’m so selfish.”

“Hey, hey. None of that. You’re not selfish and it really is okay. I promise.” Clarke’s voice is so sincere and Lexa has no idea how she can possibly be this composed.

“How are you so, unaffected by this?” Lexa wonders out loud.

Clarke laughs softly for a moment and Lexa has no idea how the blonde isn’t just as furious and heartbroken as she is right now.

“My relationship with Finn has never been and probably would never have been as serious as your relationship with Costia.” The blonde explains. “Am I pissed off that Finn cheated on me? Yes. But Am I going to lose any sleep over that cheating piece of shit? Hell no.”

Lexa finally looks up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She notices Clarke’s features soften at seeing what she can only assume is her bloodshot eyes and runny makeup.

“God I’m such a mess.” Lexa laughs humorlessly, wiping at her eyes and hoping to get rid of any mascara that may have started dripping down her face with the tears. “I must look like a fucking raccoon at the moment.”

Clarke fails at holding in a laugh at that.

“You actually kind of do.” She admits. “I’d probably say you look more like a warrior though, much more dignified than a raccoon.” She teases, trying to lighten the mood, in hopes of cheering Lexa up a little bit.

Lexa laughs lightly at the comment, but it doesn’t last very long before her frown is firmly back in place and she looks down to the floor in front of her.

Clarke sighs at her failed attempt. She really does feel bad for the brunette. She deserves so much better than this in her opinion.

“Do you want me to stay for a while? We can talk or I can just sit here and keep you company.” Clarke offers. “Or I can go if you’d prefer to be alone.”

Lexa ignores the question. Her mind has wandered and it’s quickly going to a dark place. She can’t believe that Costia is cheating on her. Well, she can because Clarke has shown her proof, but that doesn’t mean she wants to believe it.

_What’s wrong with me that Costia would have to look elsewhere to be happy?_ Lexa thinks sadly.

“Lexa there is nothing wrong with you.” Clarke states passionately.

Lexa realises that she must have said that out loud and turns to look at the blonde, who has a determined look on her face, sitting next to her.

“I-” She starts to deny but Clarke cuts her off before she gets anywhere.

“No, listen. Lexa you’re a wonderful person and Costia is an idiot for taking you for granted. You’re smart, passionate, beautiful and an all-round great human being. You’re ten times the person she will ever be, and if she’s willing to just throw that all away for a douche like Finn, then she doesn’t deserve you.” Clarke states firmly, leaving Lexa speechless. “You deserve so much more than that Lexa, you deserve whatever you want and more.”

Clarke has no idea where all of that came from, but she meant what she said. Lexa is an amazing person, and she hates to see her doubting herself like this.

Meanwhile, Lexa is at a completely loss for words at how sincere and passionate Clarke’s voice was while praising her.

With her emotions running rampant, Lexa decides that she doesn’t care about being sensible anymore. What she does next, feels right but at the same time, isn't necessarily the right thing to do. Either way, she doesn’t give herself time to dwell on it, and the next thing she knows she’s pinning Clarke into the couch and attacking her lips with a desperate, heated passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa groans in annoyance when she wakes up first thing Monday morning. With summer break over, it means that she’s entering into her senior year of high school. And while she doesn’t really mind school all that much, she still wishes that the break wasn’t over so soon.

The sound of her groan makes the body next to her stir slightly. She smiles softly before cuddling into the warm form and inhaling her girlfriends enticing scent. Costia must have changed her shampoo recently though, because instead of the usual lavender scent Lexa is used to, she is now overwhelmed by vanilla.

She likes it though.

Costia's body stirs slightly again, and Lexa doesn’t bother opening her eyes as she finds the soft skin of her girlfriends neck with her lips. She traces soft kisses up the neck and jawline, revelling in the sound of her girlfriend’s soft moan.

“Lexa…” The voice comes out a lot raspier than she’s used to hearing it, but then again it’s probably pretty early so she doesn’t think much of it. She just continues the way up her girlfriend’s jawline before nipping softly at her earlobe, earning a gasp in return.

“Good morning.” Lexa whispers as she brushes her lips over her girlfriends pulse point. When she hears another muffled moan, she takes it as a good sign and gives more attention to the sensitive area. She sucks on the skin gently, slowly applying more pressure before biting down firmly, and then soothing the area again with her lips.

The whole time she is encouraged by the sensual moans and needy whines coming in front of her.

It’s only then that Lexa’s mind catches up to her body and she freezes.

It’s not her girlfriend who she slept with last night... It’s not her girlfriend who she’s currently waking up next to... It’s not her girlfriend’s body in her arms or her girlfriend’s skin under her lips...

It’s not Costia, its Clarke Griffin.

Clarke seems to sense the sudden unease that takes over Lexa’s frozen form and she slowly rolls over to face the wide eyes brunette. Even though she's still waking up herself, she sees so many conflicting emotions running through the brunette's eyes, but it always changes before she can get a read on any single emotion. They just stare at each other for a couple minutes, Lexa silent and still with wide eyes, Clarke feeling awkward and guilty for being the cause of the emotions still rapidly changing on the brunettes face.

“I should probably go…” Clarke says quietly and sighs when she doesn’t get a response.

She rolls away from Lexa and climbs out of the bed, instantly feeling the chill of the early morning. She quickly picks up her clothes, putting them back on and making sure she has her phone and keys before making her way out of the room. Just before she opens the door though, she hears the faintest call coming from behind her.

“Wait!” Lexa’s voice is a mix of hesitant and nervous.

Clarke bites down on her bottom lip, takes a breath and turns around to face Lexa. When she doesn’t say anything, Clarke lifts her eyebrow, waiting patiently for Lexa to elaborate.

“I’m sorry…” Lexa says slowly, taking her time and thinking carefully about her words. “I’m kind of freaking out at the moment and I didn’t mean to just ignore you like that…”

Clarke softens at the admission. She wasn’t angry at Lexa’s non responsiveness. But for some reason Lexa seemed to think she was. In reality, Clarke just figured that Lexa might need some time to deal and compose herself before school.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to say anything.” Clarke offers. She can see that Lexa is already starting to overthink what happened, and she doesn’t want to freak her out any more than she already is.

“I just…” Lexa hesitates, not really sure why she feels the need to explain herself, but she continues on none the less. “I feel so guilty…”

Clarke frowns, feeling slightly responsible even though she wasn’t necessarily the one who initiated things the previous night. Her frown deepens though when she realises that Lexa must regret what happened, and for reasons Clarke can’t explain to herself, that seems to hurt more than the fact that her boyfriend cheated on her.

Lexa sees the pained expression cover Clarke’s face and realises that her wording could have been taken the wrong way. She clears her throat and tries again.

“I don’t regret what we did.” She states firmly, only realising after saying it that it was actually true. She locks eyes with the blonde and sees some of the hurt leave her expression. “But I feel guilty, because I don’t feel guilty… I don’t even know if that makes sense.” She finishes with an annoyed sigh and turns around, running her hands through her hair to try and calm down.

“It makes sense.” Clarke tells her softly, causing her attention to fly back to the blonde. “But I don’t think you should feel guilty. Costia and Finn betrayed us both, and in my eyes, my relationship with Finn ended the second I saw him kissing somebody else.”

Lexa takes a moment to think about where Clarke's coming from, but she still can’t completely stop herself from feeling slightly guilty. “I see where you’re coming from, but we both still technically cheated, and them doing so first doesn’t make it okay.”

“It doesn’t.” Clarke agrees, nodding slowly before smiling slightly. “But it does make it less wrong.”

Lexa can’t help the laugh that escapes her mouth. The sound catches Clarke by surprise and makes her own smile widen further.

“What are you going to do now?” Lexa asks after a few more laughs.

“Well I’m breaking up with Finn, that’s for sure.” She answers surely. “We were pretty much just together for the sex anyway, and there’s no way he’s getting any more of this.” Clarke gestures to herself playfully.

“Good.” Lexa replies a little too quickly, which causes Clarke to look at her questioningly. “I mean, good for you. You deserve better than Finn anyway.”

Clarke smiles softly, touched by the sentiment behind Lexa’s words.

Lexa sighs in relief that Clarke doesn’t ask her about her response any further. She's not sure she could answer the questions anyway.

“What about you?” Clarke wonders out loud.

“I honestly have no idea…” She answers honestly. “I obviously can’t stay with Costia. But… Is it wrong of me to break up with her for cheating on me, when technically, I’ve done the exact same thing back to her?”

It takes a moment for Clarke to realise that Lexa is actually asking for her advice instead of just thinking out loud, and when she looks up to Lexa’s eyes she sees so much vulnerability.

“Are you sure you want _my_ advice?” Clarke asks with a grin. “I mean, we kind of hate each other remember?”

Clarke’s happy to see her plan to lessen the tension work, and she’s glad to see Lexa smiling and looking overall less vulnerable.

“I’ve never hated you Clarke.” Lexa blurts out before she can stop herself.

“Same.” Clarke agrees and they share somewhat shy smiles. “Honestly though, I don’t know what you should do either. Obviously I think that you deserve so much more than being cheated on, so I don’t think that Costia deserves your time. But that’s your call to make, not mine, or anybody else’s.”

They’re both quiet for a while, Lexa thinking over her options while completely oblivious to Clarke appreciating her dressed down state. She’d only thrown on a pair of shorts and a loose shirt before stopping Clarke from leaving after all.

“I need to break up with her… I just need time to do it I think.” Lexa decides.

“Time?” Clarke wonders.

“To come to terms with everything. I need some time to process and think more before I do it.” Lexa states, feeling more confident now that she’s got a plan forming in her mind.

“But you’re definitely going to break up with her, right?” Clarke asks quickly, and this time it’s Lexa who looks to Clarke curiously. Clarke on the other hand is berating herself for sounding so invested, while also trying to figure why she suddenly IS so invested in Lexa breaking up with Costia.

“Yes. I can’t be with her. Not anymore.”

Clarke barely stops herself from sighing in relief.

They're both quiet for a few moments until a slightly guilty look comes across the brunette's face.

“I need you to promise me that you won’t say anything to anyone about any of this.” Lexa asks with clear pleading in her voice.

Clarke isn’t opposed to keeping things quiet, but she doesn’t understand why it would be a big deal to Lexa. Lexa seems to see the question on Clarke's face so she answers it before Clarke can even ask.

“I don’t want things being blown out of proportion. I don’t want people whispering about it in the corridors. I just want to keep it all quiet and try not to make it into a big deal.” She explains.

Clarke thinks about Lexa's reasoning for a while. It makes sense, they're school is insane when it comes to gossip, and this is exactly the kind of thing that would spread like wild fire. And with Lexa looking to her with such desperate eyes, she already knows that she'll agree.

“Okay.” Clarke concedes. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke left Lexa’s house not long after their early morning conversation. She thought it would be more awkward than it was, especially after what happened the previous night, but it wasn’t. It seemed comfortable enough, which baffled Clarke. But she definitely wasn’t going to complain about it.

When she got home, both her parents' cars were there and the house was silent so she assumed they were still asleep. Seeing as she didn’t have a heap of texts and missed calls, she also figured that Aden didn’t dob her in for not coming home last night.

She made a mental note to remind herself to thank him for being an awesome little brother.

She ended up getting another couple hours of sleep before her alarm woke her up and the rest of her morning went as any other would.

Now as she’s walking into her first class of the morning, she smiles happily when she spots her two best friends saving a seat for her. She’s glad that she shares this class with Raven and Octavia, because it means that they have a bit of time to catch up before seeing everyone else. And even though she saw them both over the break, she still missed them.

“Well don’t you look happy this morning.” Raven teases when Clarke sits down next to them, she’s not entirely sure where the comment comes from, but she just smiles and returns the greeting.

“I’m guessing you saw Finn last night?” Octavia comments with a knowing look.

“Umm, no? What makes you say that?” Clarke asks, slightly confused.

Octavia just laughs and pats her on the back. “You have a glow about you.”

“Yeah, and it usually only comes out after you get laid.” Raven adds on causing both girls to laugh.

Clarke just frowns because she doesn’t think she has a ‘glow’ about her. It’s certainly the first time anyone’s mentioned it before.

“Anyway, how was everyone’s break?” Clarke tries to move the conversation along and is happy to see it working when both girls start gossiping about everything that’s happened since they last hung out together.

“Lincoln asked me out on a date last night and I said yes.” Octavia announces with evident glee. She’s been crushing on the football player for quite some time now, so Clarke is happy for her friend.

“That’s awesome O!” Raven seems to be just as excited.

“Yeah I’m really looking forward to it. Maybe if all goes well we could double date with you and Finn sometime Clarke.” Octavia suggests.

It’s a valid suggestion seeing as Finn and Lincoln are both on the football team. And Lincoln is part of their friend group so they all get along anyway, but that would involve her still being in a relationship with Finn.

She decides not to tell them right away that she’s going to break up with Finn. Seeing as Lexa is going to take her time with Costia, Clarke figures she has a while to figure out how to break up with Finn as cleanly as possible. The last thing she wants is to cause a scene.

“Maybe.” Clarke offers weakly and both Raven and Octavia share a confused look. Before they have time to question it though, the teacher walks into the room and class begins.

 

* * *

 

Lexa leaves the classroom carrying her text books and heading toward her locker. She’s had a busy morning so far and she’s happy that lunch has finally arrived. She had a few morning classes with Anya, her best friend, and one with Lincoln too which was nice seeing as she hasn’t seen him in a while.

She’s thankful that she hasn’t seen Costia yet, as they both had fairly different time tables, but that didn’t stop her ‘girlfriend’ from texting her throughout most of the morning. It annoyed Lexa that Costia was just texting her as if nothing had happened. She seemed so normal and it made Lexa wonder how long things had been going on between Costia and Finn. How long had she been clueless to everything going on behind her back?

The more messages she received, the less pleasant she was with her replies, until eventually Costia asked if there was something wrong, to which Lexa just said she had a rough night.

She once again found herself feeling guilty, but for not feeling guilty about lying to her girlfriend. Because her night was anything but rough. It was probably one of the best nights of-

Lexa shakes her head, clearing her mind of thoughts that she really shouldn’t be thinking.

As she turns the corridor and approaches her locker, she sees Costia leaning against her door staring down at her phone. When she gets closer, Costia looks up at her and smiles so warmly that it would have made her melt a week ago. Now though, it just makes her angry. It’s the exact same smile that Costia has been giving her since the beginning of their relationship. The same smile she used to give Lexa before she started cheating on her.

“Lex! I missed you so much.” Costia states cheerfully, leaning in towards Lexa’s lips.

Lexa instantly turns her head and even the feeling of Costia’s lips against her cheek makes her feel uneasy inside. Costia leans back and gives a confused and slightly hurt look toward Lexa, who in turn has to make a conscious effort at not rolling her eyes.

“Are you okay? You’ve been acting strange all morning Lex.” Costia asks quietly, reaching for Lexa’s hand and giving a gentle squeeze.

Lexa wants to pull her hand away, but she reminds herself that it was her idea to take some time to collect herself before ending things with the girl that she thought loved her.

Instead she just offers a weak smile and starts unloading her books into her locker.

“It’s just been a long morning I guess. I’m fine.” She lies, and Costia seems hesitant about accepting it, but after a few moments she is smiling warmly again.

Costia waits patiently while Lexa packs everything back into her locker before pulling out her lunch. As they’re walking out to their group’s usual hang out spot, Costia starts up a conversation.

“So how was your night?” Costia asks, seemingly interested, though Lexa has to wonder if she even really cares at all.

Lexa hesitates for a moment before answering, luckily Costia doesn’t pick up on it though and Lexa’s reply comes in an even voice.

“It was fine. I just watched movies and went to sleep. How was your dinner?”

Lexa spots a brief flicker of hesitation cross Costia’s features and it just further confirms what she already knows.

“It was okay I guess. I wish I could have spent the night with you though.” Lexa notices her girlfriends eyes drift down toward her lips and it makes her feel nauseous.

Thankfully though, before Costia can try anything, they arrive at their destination to find most of their friends already there and conversing lightly with one another.

Raven, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Anya, Lincoln, John and Clarke all look up when they arrive. The only people missing seem to be Bellamy and Finn.

“Hey guys.” Lexa greets with a smile and a small wave. It’s been a while since she’s seen most of her friends together like this, and even with everything going on in the background, it’s nice to be near everyone again.

“Lexa!” Raven and Octavia shout dramatically at the same time before jumping up and each giving her a hug. Lexa just laughs as they sit back down next to Clarke and the others all greet her warmly. She locks eyes with Clarke while Costia is chatting with Raven about something and sends her a shy smile. Clarke smiles back before turning to continue her conversation with Lincoln.

It doesn’t take long before everyone is sitting around comfortably and catching up on what they all did over the summer break. It also doesn’t take long before everyone's sitting back and enjoying the first argument of senior year, between none other than Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods.

“Wait, hold up.” Clarke speaks up, interrupting Lexa’s conversation with Monty about some movie they both want to see that’s coming out soon. “What do you mean Superman is your favourite super hero?” She demands incredulously, as if the idea personally offended her.

“Here we go.” Raven laughs when Lexa turns to face Clarke.

“I should have bought popcorn.” Costia adds as the group quiets down to enjoy what is sure to be a fascinating debate.

“What is there to explain _Griffin?_ ” Lexa asks, and while to all of their friends, it sounds like Lexa’s voice is full of malice. But to Clarke, all she can hear is a friendly challenge. One that she is happy to take up.

“Superman is so boring.” She states confidently causing Lexa to gasp in shock and their friends to snicker quietly.

“What? How? Why?” Lexa is speechless that someone is even trying to belittle her favourite superhero.

“He’s just so generic and boring.” Clarke elaborates with a cocky grin, resulting in a scathing glare from the brunette. Somehow though the glare doesn’t seem all that angry, and if anything, it looks like Lexa is simply glaring as a way to cover up her amusement. “Why does a hero with so much power, and so many different abilities always take so long to take down the bad guy huh?”

“Because that’s what films are meant to be about! He could obviously take down any super villain in twenty minutes, but what would the point of seeing a twenty minute film be? It’s meant to be entertaining and engaging. Both of which the majority of superman movies are.” Lexa explains adamantly.

“Wow, it would actually take him twenty minutes? I thought you were trying to convince me that he was a good superhero.” Clarke jabs back, causing the others to laugh.

By this point Lexa is putting most of her effort into not laughing, because even though she will defend superman to her dying breath, Clarke did just bait her into losing the argument in their friend’s eyes, and she can’t help but respect the blonde’s clever way with words.

“Whatever.” She huffs to the shock of those around them. Lexa never concedes an argument, especially not with Clarke Griffin, but she can’t go on for too much longer because she will probably burst out laughing, and if looks are anything to go off of, it looks like Clarke is in a similar situation to her.

As everyone goes back to their own conversations, Clarke can’t help but grin in Lexa’s direction. She doesn’t know how everyone assumes that they hate each other, how could Clarke hate anyone as fun as Lexa. She sends a wink Lexa’s way when she smiles back and she laughs to herself when she sees the brunette blush slightly and turn away.

Her laugh is interrupted however when she feels arms snake around her waist and a body sit down behind her.

“Hey princess.” Finn greets into her ear, and out the corner of her eye, Clarke sees Lexa frowning towards them. She isn’t given much time to ponder on things though, because before she knows it, Bellamy is sitting down with the group as well, causing everyone attention to switch to the two new comers.

Greetings are exchanged and Clarke takes note of how Finn and Costia avoid each other’s eyes. That doesn’t stop them from obviously checking each other out though.

It makes her furious that Finn has the audacity to sit there with his arms around her and look at another girl like that. It makes her even angrier though when he leans forward and tries to place soft kisses up her neck.

Clarke shakes off his grip from around her waist and stands up before turning around and looking back down at him. Clarke’s blood is boiling and even though she didn’t want to make a scene, there was no way that she was going to let Finn touch her like that again. She was planning to wait until the end of the day, and try to do this privately, but seeing his cocky smirk looking back up at her, the only thing she wants to do is wipe it off.

“What’s wrong princess?” He jokes and by now most of the group is paying attention, seeing how angry Clarke looks. Apparently Finn is oblivious though because he just stands up and moves in front of her, placing his hands on her waist and drawing her in.

A look of hurt and annoyance flashes across his face though when she places a hand on his chest, effectively stopping his advances.

“What’s wrong?” He asks again, this time the cocky smile is gone, and though Clarke doesn’t show it, she is pleased to not have to look at it anymore.

“You don’t get to do that anymore.” She states evenly, causing him to tilt his head in confusion.

“Do what? Kiss my girlfriend?” He scoffs as if she’s being absurd for even suggesting such a thing.

“You don’t get to touch me, you don’t get to hold me and you certainly don’t get to kiss me anymore.” Clarke continues, still maintaining a calm even voice.

“What are you talking about?” Finn asks, taking a step back from her.

“I’m no longer your girlfriend Finn, so I’m sorry to say, but you don’t get to do anything to me anymore.” She answers firmly before turning on her heel and leaving the group mostly with shocked looks on their faces.

 

* * *

 

Clarke feels a hand grab her arm and turn her around. She gets herself ready to lecture Finn about laying his hands on her, and repeat that things are over between them, but she’s surprised to see that it’s not Finn who followed her away from the group.

She’s not sure if she’s glad or annoyed that instead, it’s Finn’s best friend standing in front of her with a confused look on his face.

Bellamy.

“What do you want Bell?” She asks with little patience in her voice.

“Look, I don’t know what happened with you two. But you can’t just break up with him like that.” He almost pleads.

“Like hell I can’t” She replies and turns to leave again.

Bellamy doesn’t seem to take the hint though and reaches out to stop her again.

“Clarke, he loves you!” He states as if that should make everything okay.

She sighs and takes a calming breath, not wanting to blow up at her friend. Bellamy isn’t the one who cheated on her, and Bellamy isn’t the person she just broke up with.

“Bell, why are you even here. This doesn’t have anything to do with you.”

A hurt look crosses his face but he quickly masks it with an annoyed expression.

“Both you and Finn are my friends Clarke. If one of you is just going to randomly decide to break the others heart, I’m not just going to stand by and let it happen.” He justifies.

She softens slightly at his admission of their friendship, and when she thinks about it he’s almost right. They have been friends for years, and even though he’s more Finn’s friend than hers, it’s still nice to know that he cares. But that doesn’t give him the right to try and talk her out of a decision that she’s already made.

“Look, Finn is a great guy and everything.” She lies, “But we just can’t be together anymore. He’s not in love with me and I’m not in love with him. That’s all there is to it, we should both just move on.”

“What do you mean he’s not in love with you? Clarke he adores you, you’re all he ever talks about.” He tells her adamantly.

She has to stop herself from scoffing at that. If he really loved her so much why the hell was he cheating on her?

She wants to ask him that, she wants to out Finn as the cheating scumbag that he is then and there, but she can’t. She promised Lexa that she would keep things quiet, and Clarke isn’t the type of person to go back on her promises.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you Bellamy. I’m sorry but this conversation is over.” She doesn’t want to push him away because she does consider Bellamy a friend, but at the same time she’s not going to let him force her into a conversation she doesn’t want any part in.

Unfortunately third time isn’t the charm, and when she goes to turn away again, he catches her shoulder freezing her in place.

She is about to blow up on him, how dare he lay his hand on her once again when she’s clearly trying to walk away, but he beats her to it.

“Clarke, what the hell is that?” He asks with a low voice.

Caught by surprise at the strange question, Clarke follows his eyes to where they’re locked onto her neck. The light must have caught her at just the right angle to display the small, faint but slightly visible love bite on her pulse point. The love bite that Lexa must have left there this morning without either of them realising it.

“Shit.” She mumbles, quickly stepping away from him and covering her neck.

“Clarke, what was that?” He asks again, now glaring at her.

Clarke is lost for words. She can’t explain what the mark is without breaking her promise to Lexa, so instead, she just stands there awkwardly under Bellamy’s scrutiny.

“Are you even going to try and explain yourself?” He asks, clearly having jumped to a conclusion that she is sure doesn’t paint her in the best of lights.

“I have nothing to explain to you, or anybody else.” Clarke responds confidently. Though she feels anything but confident by the way Bellamy is glaring at her now.

“Unbelievable.” He mutters while sending her a look of disgust as he turns and storms away from her.

Clarke lets out a frustrated sigh and leans back against the wall behind her.

This isn’t good.

She realises that his most probable assumption is that she cheated on Finn.

This isn’t good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke is already seated and comfortable in her final class of the day. The teacher hasn’t shown up yet and people are still making their way into the room from lunch.

After Bellamy’s accusations, Clarke didn’t feel like going back to their group of friends, so instead she just got the things she’d need for the rest of the day and made her way towards the classroom. Twenty minutes later, there she is, in a mostly filled room, waiting for class to begin.

She looks up when she sees the door opening in her peripheral vision, thinking that the teacher was finally arriving. Instead of her teacher though, she sees her two best friends heading in her direction.

“Clarke what the hell?!” Raven asks incredulously as she drops her books on the table next to Clarke and sits down beside the blonde. “What happened back there?”

“I broke up with Finn…?” Comes Clarke’s response. She’s not entirely sure why that needs clarifying. She thought it was pretty obvious.

“Well no shit.” Octavia deadpans. “What Raven means to say is why?”

Clarke sighs, not knowing how to explain things to her friends. Just like with Bellamy, she can’t really tell them her exact reasoning. But at the same time, she doesn’t feel like she needs to justify her actions to them. It was her relationship and her decision to end it.

At least they aren’t accusing her of cheating though, she realises and sighs in relief that Bellamy mustn’t have shared his theories just yet.

“I just don’t want to be in a relationship with him anymore.” Clarke answers, it’s not the whole truth, but it’s not a lie either.

“Just like that?” Raven pushes. “No explanation, nothing. You just don’t want to be in a relationship anymore?”

“Pretty much.” Clarke frowns at seeing Raven’s annoyed expression. She knows that Raven and Finn are pretty close friends. They’ve known each other their entire lives after all, but she still doesn’t think that means she has to explain every little detail behind her decision to break up with Finn.

“There’s something you’re not telling us.” Octavia states surely causing Clarke to sigh again.

Looks like they’re not just going to let things go.

“You’re right.” Clarke admits after a few moments. She notices both of their expectant eyes on her so she adds, “But that doesn’t mean that I’m going to elaborate. Not right now at least.”

Octavia rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair facing the front. Usually when she gets annoyed at someone she gives them the silent treatment. So while it frustrates Clarke to know that Octavia is getting pissed off, at least she won’t have to deal with any more questions from the younger Blake.

Raven on the other hand is now openly glaring at her.

“Why not?” Raven demands angrily.

“Because Ray, I just can’t at the moment.” Clarke answers, hoping her friend can just let it go for now until she can explain fully.

“We’re supposed to be your best friends, yet you won’t even talk to us.” Clarke makes a conscious effort to not roll her eyes. She loves Raven Reyes as if she were her sister. But sometimes the girl could be so dramatic.

“You are my best friends. Both of you.” She says, gaining Octavia’s attention again. “Which is exactly why I thought that you’d both give me the benefit of the doubt, and the time to explain things before jumping down my throat like this.”

Octavia turns back to the front of the room, looking slightly less annoyed and a tad guilty. Raven still looks angry but at least she seems to be calming down a little bit. Clarke knows she’s bought herself a little bit of time with these two, but she doubts it will last long. She just hopes Lexa doesn’t take too long in breaking up with Costia.

What she doesn’t admit to herself though, is that explaining things to her friends isn’t the only reason for her wanting Lexa to hurry things along…

 

* * *

 

Clarke gets home a few hours later. Neither of her parents cars were parked in the driveway, but the front door was unlocked so she assumes that just means that Aden is home.

Her assumption is proven correct when she walks through the house to find her little brother laying on the couch playing on his PlayStation.

“Hey buddy, how was your first day of school?” She asks, dropping onto the couch and sitting over his legs.

Aden being thirteen years old means that he is in his final year of middle school.

He pauses his game and sits up, pulling his legs from under his sister causing her to poke her tongue out at him playfully while he just rolls his eyes.

“It was fine I guess. I just want this year to go as fast as possible so I can finally be in high school.” He tells her enthusiastically.

She’s not sure why Aden is so excited about being in high school. In her opinion it’s not really that great. Sure it’s not bad either, but she certainly doesn’t think it’s something worth being as excited about as her little brother seems to be.

Not wanting to be a damper on his mood though, she just grins at him and ruffles his hair.

“Don’t wish your time away so fast young one.” She teases, knowing that her parents always tell him the exact same thing.

Aden rolls his eyes and swats her hand away before turning to her with a more serious expression covering his face.

“You didn’t come home last night, did you?”

She almost laughs at his serious face because he looks so damn cute. But she knows he’s being serious and taking his role as protective little brother seriously, so she humours him and goes along with it.

“I didn’t.” She answers him truthfully. “Something came up. Thank you for not telling mom and dad.”

Aden studies her for a few moments, she finds it amusing that he’s trying to analyse her expression, what he’s looking for though, she has no idea.

“Are you okay? Did something bad happen?” He asks, concern evident in his voice.

“Nothing that I can’t handle.” She answers honestly once again, hoping that he wouldn’t ask too many more questions. It was one thing for her friends to grill her about everything, she really doesn’t want Aden to jump on the bandwagon too.

He studies her for a few more moments before asking another question.

“Did you take any drugs or drink any alcohol?” He asks seriously.

Clarke holds a straight face for all of three seconds before she bursts out laughing.

“Of course not.”

At this Aden drops his serious expression and grins back at her. Finally finished with the protective little brother routine, he picks his game controller back up and returns his attention to the TV.

“In that case then you’re welcome.”

Clarke laughs again as she walks around the couch, ruffling his hair one final time before heading towards the stairs. She can’t see his face, but she’s positive that he rolls his eyes again.

When Clarke makes it to her room, she drops her bag at the desk before picking up her sketch book and making herself comfortable on her bed. She’s not really feeling all that inspired at the moment, so instead of drawing anything, she decides to just look over her old work.

Fifteen minutes later she’s reminiscing in all the memories that she has immortalised over the years by sketching them. Soft music is playing from her phone, but as she goes to turn the page, the music pauses and her phone vibrates a couple times signifying an incoming message, before the music picks back up again.

She sets her sketch book down and reaches over to her phone. When she picks it up and sees the name showing up on her display, she smiles to herself without even realising it.

 

**_17:42_ **

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_Hey. Are you okay? During lunch you kind of just bailed and didn’t come back._

Lexa’s apparent concern warms her heart for reasons unknown to the blonde. Too oblivious to even notice the feeling, she puts her sketchbook away completely before turning back to her phone.

 

**_17:44_ **

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_Yeah I’m all good. Just didn’t feel like being around everyone. I’m certain people would have been asking me questions. As soon as Raven and Octavia got to class after lunch they practically interrogated me._

**_17:45_ **

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_After you left Finn was sulking around and the others were kind of just speechless. When Bellamy came back though him and Finn disappeared. Everyone was just trying to get their heads around what happened I guess._

**_17:46_ **

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_I’m probably putting you in an awkward position by asking you not to say anything about Finn and Costia to anyone yet… I’m sorry again :/_

**_17:48_ **

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_It’s okay, really. I don’t mind that you need time to figure things out._

**_17:49_ **

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_It’s hardly fair to you though…_

**_17:50_ **

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_Lexa, seriously, it’s fine. Take your time and break things off with Costia when you’re ready._

**_17:51_ **

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_I’ve decided that I’m going to do it this weekend. It’s already unfair to make you wait that long, but any longer would be ridiculous._

Clarke’s touched that Lexa seems mindful of the position she’s putting Clarke in. Sure it would be easier to be able to explain why she broke up with Finn as soon as possible, but she doesn’t mind waiting for Lexa to do what she needs to do.

That being said though, she’s glad that Lexa will be breaking up with Costia soon. What she doesn’t understand however, is why the main reason isn’t being able to explain things properly to her friends that she’s looking forward to, but more just Lexa no longer being Costia’s girlfriend.

The thought catches her off guard and she’s not entirely sure where it came from.

Before she has long to ponder on it though, she can hear her parents getting home and decides to go down and greet them with Aden.

* * *

 

 

Lexa drops her phone back onto the table where it had been sitting for the past couple hours.

After school finished, she didn’t hang around for long and made her way home pretty much straight away. She already has a decent amount of homework from her first days worth of classes, so she’s happy to get straight into that and get it done as soon as possible, but she knows that the main reason for her hasty getaway was to avoid her ‘girlfriend.’

Thankfully she didn’t have any classes during the day with Costia, so she only really saw her between classes and during breaks. And while she thought it would hurt a lot more than it did to see her, knowing that their relationship is pretty much over, it more so just annoyed her that Costia was acting like normal.

After witnessing Clarke break up with Finn during lunch, it brightened her mood slightly, though she has a decent idea as to why that might be, she doesn’t let herself think too much about it. What she does think about instead is the fact that now she is holding Clarke back from being honest with her friends about why she broke up with Finn.

And no matter how many times the blonde tells her its okay, she still can’t help feeling guilty about it. It’s the reason she decided to break up with Costia over the weekend. That way it gives her time to come to terms with things, while also giving her the opportunity to do it all privately.

She frowns slightly at the lack of response from Clarke in regards to her last message, though she just assumes that the blonde must have gotten distracted by something.

She ends up spending the next half an hour working on school work, and by the time she’s ready to take a break for some dinner, she’s feeling good about how much she’s gotten done.

Between getting home and texting Clarke, she received a message from Costia asking if she wanted to go over and spend the night. Lexa simply rolled her eyes and replied with the excuse of having a heap of homework she wanted to get done.

Costia replied with some sweet and flirty plea that she’d make it worth Lexa’s while, but the brunette didn’t even bother to read the rest of the message, nor did she bother replying.

For the most part, she managed to keep her mind free of Costia, which when she thinks about it is kind of counterproductive. Especially as she told Clarke she wanted some time to come to terms with everything. But after seeing Costia at school, she realised that she doesn't really need much time to think about things after all. She know's she's definitely breaking up with her, all she needs to do now is wait for the weekend so that she can get is over and done with. 

Now she just needs to prepare herself for ending things with her ‘girlfriend’ and then hopefully just move on.

She is broken away from her thoughts when she hears her phone ringing and she looks down to see Costia’s name filling the screen. She sighs and ignores the call.

By the time she’s finished packing up all of her work books though, her phone is ringing again and she decides to just bite the bullet and see what Costia wants.

“Hello?”

“Hey Lex! You didn’t reply to my text and then you missed my call.” Costia greets and Lexa can just hear the pout in her voice.

She doesn’t understand why Costia is suddenly being so clingy. Is it just because Lexa has started to distance herself, or has she always been like this and Lexa never noticed because she thought they were in love.

“Yeah sorry.” She mumbles not very convincingly. “I’ve just been busy with homework and everything.”

“Seriously Lex? It’s the first day back and you’re already doing homework.” She hears Costia laugh and while the sound used to make her smile, now she’s just checking the time, wondering how long the call is going to last for.

“Yeah I guess I just want to keep on top of things.”

“If that were the case you should have just come over tonight.” Costia husks out and Lexa seriously wonders if it’s possible to get a headache from rolling your eyes so many times in such a short period.

She almost asks why her girlfriend doesn’t just invite Finn over instead, but bites her tongue at the last moment, reminding herself to play the part until the weekend when she can put an end to their mockery of a relationship.

“Did you need something Cos? I still have a lot of work I need to get done, and I had a pretty late night so I don’t want to stay up too late again.” She lies, hoping to put an end to their conversation. Unfortunately her attempt fails.

“Late night? I thought you just watched movies and went to sleep?” Costia asks in a teasing voice.

Lexa grins to herself mischievously, not because of what Costia said, but at the memory of what actually kept her up so late the previous night, well, morning really.

“Lex?” Costia’s voice comes through the phone and she realises she must have zoned out for a moment or two.

“Mhm?” She responds, still slightly distracted.

“Just making sure you’re not falling asleep on me.” Costia jokes, though Lexa doesn’t find it very amusing. She wonders if she would have laughed a week ago. She probably would have.

“Not quite.”

“Ohh, can you believe what happened at lunch today?” Costia asks excitedly. Lexa recognises the tone in her voice. It’s the tone she gets when she’s about to start gossiping. Lexa is tempted to just hang up until she hears the next words through the phone. “I can’t believe Clarke just broke up with Finn like that. She didn’t even give him a reason.”

“Why does she need a reason to end her relationship with him?” Lexa asks defensive of the blonde.

“Well I guess she doesn’t…” Costia responds, sounding confused by Lexa’s defensiveness. “I just thought it was unfair of her to pull something like that on him.”

“Unfair?” Lexa scoffs. “Why would it be unfair to him?”

“Because he was in love with her and she just broke his heart?” Costia’s answer comes out as more of a question. “Why are you defending her so much?” Costia now asks, sounding annoyed.

Lexa takes a breath to relax herself. She reminds herself that everyone thinks Clarke and Lexa are worst enemies or whatever, before choosing her next words.

“I just don’t think it’s fair for everyone to expect her to justify her reasoning. She is her own person and she can make her own decisions, who are we to question that?”

The line is silent for a few moments until Costia finally responds.

“I still think it was unfair of her to do what she did.” Lexa is now sure that it’s possible to give yourself an eye roll induced headache. Or if that wasn’t the cause, it must be an extreme coincidence in timing. Costia literally didn’t even listen to what she said.

“Why are you defending Finn so much?” Lexa bites back, revelling in the stuttering of her supposed girlfriend though the phone.

“Well- Uh- I’m just trying to see it from his side I guess.”

_I wonder why?_ Lexa wonders to herself with amusement.

“Well everyone is entitled to their opinions I suppose. Anyway I need to get the rest of this work done. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Before even giving Costia a chance to respond. Lexa hangs up the phone.

She opens up her messages again and types one out to Clarke.

 

**_18:31_ **

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_I can’t wait for the weekend to come already._

**_18:32_ **

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_Neither can I._

Lexa wonders what Clarke would say if she knew the real reason that she was looking forward to the weekend. The reason that went beyond ending her relationship with Costia.

With the impending end of her relationship with Costia, and everything that happened the previous night with Clarke, Lexa realises that maybe her ‘little’ crush on Clarke Griffin never fully went away after all.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning when Clarke walks into school, she instantly feels that something is wrong. Being the popular girl that she is, she’s gotten used to having people’s attention on her, but this is different to that. This is hushed whispers as she walks toward her locker. Accusatory glances and outright glares as she walks into the classroom. It’s even the tensing of her two best friends when she sits down beside them.

“Morning…” She greets, slightly confused by their reaction.

When they don’t even bother responding, she is only left more confused. She figures that they’re still annoyed at her about not explaining things yet, so she shrugs and sets up her books for the class to come.

After a few minutes though, Raven turns to her and the glare she sees on the brunettes face is piercing.

“Were you ever actually going to tell us?!” Raven demands, confusing the blonde even further.

“Raven…” Octavia warns, noticing the attention Raven’s annoyed voice has gathered from the other students in the room.

Raven ignores her though and continues glaring down Clarke.

“Tell you what?” Clarke asks, completely confused as to why her best friend looks like she wants to kill her.

“That you cheated on Finn!” Raven seethes.

The room has gone completely silent by this point and everyone is watching the exchange like vultures. Unknown to Clarke, 'someone' had been whispering in Finn’s ear, telling him that the reason Clarke broke up with him was because she was cheating on him. From there it spread around the school like wild fire, and though some people were hesitant to believe it at first, the blonde in question’s best friend confronting her like this was all the confirmation they needed.

Clarke on the other hand is furious because she knows exactly who it is behind these accusations. What she’s even more furious about though, hurt even, is the fact that her friends seemed to have simply jumped upon the bandwagon without even talking to her about it, and now Raven is accusing her in the middle of class.

“I didn’t cheat on Finn.” Clarke answers calmly, masking her frustration, anger, hurt.

Some people may consider it a lie if they knew the full story, but to Clarke, it’s the truth. Her relationship with Finn ended the second she saw him cheating on her. So anything that happened after that point was irrelevant in her opinion.

_If only other people could mind their own fucking business._  She thinks bitterly.

Octavia is still silent, avoiding the confrontation all together. Raven on the other hand scoffs at her response.

“Bullshit.”

“Wow Ray. Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Clarke bites out sarcastically.

“What do you expect when you won’t even talk to us? Then everyone, including Finn, is saying that you cheated on him. What am I supposed to think?”

Clarke take’s a breath to remind herself that she loves Raven. Her friends is just acting like a dramatic teenager and she has always been protective of Finn. That being said though, it certainly doesn’t mean she gets a free pass to treat her like this.

“You’re supposed to give me, you know, your best friend, the benefit of the fucking doubt. Not just believe some made up rumours which stem from Bellamy jumping to incorrect conclusions.”

Raven is quiet for a few moments, though she isn’t quite ready to give up on the fight and concede.

“Why would Bellamy lie to us?” Raven asks, trying to sound angry, even though by this point she is finally starting to realise how much she has just fucked things up.

As if Octavia could sense Clarke’s answer before it came, she lets out a sigh and mumbles a regretful, “crap,” under her breath.

“Why would  _I_ lie to you?!” Clarke bites back.

Raven is shocked by the response, suddenly realising that Clarke is right.

Before Raven gets the chance to say anything else though, Clarke is up from her seat and storming out of the room, books in hand, with no intention of returning to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Clarke has somewhat of a heart to heart with an unexpected character. The group grows even more confused when Lexa is the one to scold Raven and Octavia for being terrible friends to Clarke. And, there is another steamy moment between our two favourite characters.
> 
> I thought I'd start including little peaks into the next chapter to give everyone an idea of what to look forward to. If you like this idea (or hate it) let me know and depending on feedback I'll either continue to do so, or scrap the idea completely.
> 
> I hope your day is/was/will be awesome :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a concrete update schedule at the moment, but I'll try my best to keep at it. Also any/all mistakes are my own. (Hopefully there aren't too many :P )
> 
> Anyway, Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr if you want! - ezreality7.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them here or on Tumblr!


End file.
